


Paragon & Adamas

by pinkmurasaki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Good Peter, Hunters, Kanima, M/M, Other, Pack, Protective Derek, Protective Isaac, Protective Pack, Protective Stiles, Puppy Isaac, Puppy Piles, banshee - Freeform, never anger stiles, packmom Stiles, sterek, stiles is dereks anchor, touchstarved Peter, werewolfes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmurasaki/pseuds/pinkmurasaki
Summary: Stilinski's life was never normal.He was only a human under supernaturals after all. And weak.But then, a certain sourwolf is acting weird towards him...Can an angry witch, a transformed pack and crazy hunters  help them restore their friends-haters relationship? Or make more?"...And because we are at the subject unicorn: unicorns CANNOT puke rainbowns! They come from horses and every kid knows that they can't puke. And the rainbowns-""Shut up! You are going to get tortured!""...""...""Yeah yeah and also I'm a fairy. A fat pink fairy. And while we are at the subject torture..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a plan and gets beaten up

Respect the elders  
Teach the young      
Cooperate with the pack     
Play when you can     
Hunt when you must  
Rest in between    
Share your affections    
Voice your feelings    
Leave your mark    

by Del Goetz 

 

 

Stiles felt weak. Him being the most useless (and human) in the pack, he wonder why the pack didn't already kicked him out. Yeah, Allison was a human, but her fighting skills were out of this world so Stiles didn't count her as human. 

Okay, he had his brain. Which was really nice to have if it wouldn't think to much crazy stuff (like harvesting curly fries in an examen or of caterpillars while pissing a certain sourwolf. Or thinking what would happen if a apokalypse took place, caused by clowns with chainsaws and more...). 

And he wasn't badass with some fancy weapons like Allison. Heck, he even was the worst in sport, sounding like a cat puking out gras while trying to run. Even Lacrosse was a pain.

If this would continue he either would harm the pack or get kicked out- which was both horrible. And that's why Stiles-clumsy, defensless, skiny human- decided to get stronger. 

His beautiful plan was:  
1\. get a badass teacher (not Derek)  
2\. get a badass weapon  
3\. be a badass

and last but least  
4\. don't anger Derek (to stay in the pack)

Number 1 surprisingly easy. He found a fighting teacher in Beacon Hills who was even a hunter (and thankfully not an Argent) with his research skills.

After treatening to blackmail her with the relationship with a mexican werewolf, she was more than willed to help him out. She looked like the typical asian person in movies and even her name sounded foreign. It was something with a lot of W's, maybe chinese and he forgot it instandly. 

Sighing, she finally accepted the name "Sensei", which was the japanese word for "teacher". And the training started. She was despite her frail looks strong and agressive. Heck- Stiles felt like fighting (rather being a human punchbag) this sensei chinchilla from "Kung-fu Panda". It hurt like hell. 

"Still want to learn Taekwondo?" "Takko-what?" Stiles managed to croak out. His lungs felt like being hugged by Derek Hale (not that grumpywolf would hug) and his head felt like slush. But he was determed to do it. 

"Taekwondo is a korean fighting style which helped korea to defend it against the japanese warriors. Taek means foot, won means fist and do means way. It will strenghten your body and your mind. Are you sure to train it? Especially with your condition." Sensei told him.

The human under her grinned. "Is that a question? Of course I will train this badass technique! I still need to kick some fuzzy werewolfbutts!"

A few weeks later Stiles almost regret having said yes: It seemed like Sensei tried to kill him. He got blue spots everywhere and now Lacrosse was more than the hell it ever was. So he skipped it, making Scott furious and inscribed for a chess club. It was for him with ADHD torture but like Sensei told him he should train his mind as well. He was even able to beat people more than in Lacrosse which was completely awesome.

3\. being a badass was fullfilled (at least in chess).

He fullfilled 2. after a training hour with Sensei Chinchilla. It has been a great training and he was able to blog her killerhits a few times and even land some in his own. After the fight, Stiles laid like a sea star on the ground, gasping like a walross for air. He heard his teacher leave but ignored it- until someting metalic met his head. "OoOuCh!!!" He yelled in pain. "And in the next second he saw the object:"OHMYFREAKINGGOSH! WHY AM I BEING HURT WITH A FREAKING BASEBALLBAT?-Is that wolfsbane? Wow..." Sensei rolled his eyes but graced him with her rare smiles. "It is for you. To kick some fuzzy werewolfbutts." She quoted. 

"Thank you!" Stiles yelled. He didn't knew why there where tears in his eyes- joy or his hurting head- but having gotten such a present felt awesome. 2. was fullfilled. He just have to fullfill 4.:

Not angering Derek

And he wasn't sure if he could even do it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek notices Stiles acts weird.... or weirder than normal

Up and down  
Up and down  
Up and down

Derek was doing his onehundredfiftyfourth pushup as Stiles came in, a scratched, wild looking cell phone pressed to his head, completely absorbed in a talk with it. He was just a few foots next to Derek but didn't obviously noticed him. Derek stopped as Stiles heart beat got unregually and his smell seemed to be off.

Normaly Stiles smelled like warm fur, crispy autumn leaves, wild mint, old books, all mixed with a hint of light summer rain. Not that he would sniff extra at the human. But with the whole body contact by yanking him in cars or walls or just janking him by his collar, he had to smell him. Of course not voluntary. It was all Stiles fault because he was ennoying.

Whatever.

His typical odour was still there, however it seemed somehow of. Weird thought Derek but concentrated rather on Stiles talk.

"Really? You found an living rouge badass wolf beaten up in the woods? Unconcouisly? And obviously the weapon had been a... uhm...baseball stick?" The heart of Stiles stood still for a moment. "Idk, Scotty. Nope...Maybe an unicorn?"

"...Anyway, I have to look for Isaac. Presentation, you know?... Yeah, it sucks but hey! That's school for you! Well then, I gonna looking for scarfy boy. Bye bye~" 

Stiles looked relived, very relived- until he saw Derek. With a surprised screech he fell on the ground, laying like an opossum until he slowly got up. "Ouch. What the hell, Derek..." He mumbled, picking his mobile phone up. The latter just grinned lightly. "Really sourwolf. Be glad that this mobile phone is a Nokia, Voldemort's non-mentioned but best and safest horkrux ever. Not that a australopiticus like you know mobile phones..... And stop giving me heart attacks by suddently teleporting where I am! It's scary! You are neither Snape nor Madeyemoody! You- You creepywolf!!!Wait.............that was Peter. Anyway, Zeberos, are thou so gentle to tell me where Issac?"

The werewolf completely ignored the handful of nicknames and insults and just nodded upstairs. The faster the other disappeared, the saner he would stay. 

As Stiles passed by, Derek suddently caught the foreign scent. It was asian tea, foreign werewolf, sweat and the metallic scent of wolfsbane. 

His head went instantly on autopilot, letting his instincts roll over. He just felt anger and faint feeling betrayal burning inside of him as he grabbed the teen by the troat. Wolfing out, the smell of hunter and blood even got worse. The sweet scent of Stiles blood on the neck due his outcoming claws made him even angrier. He yanked violently at the teen's neck, ignoring Stiles screams of pain or his frantic heart beat.

"Why. Do. You. Smell. Like. Hunter?" He bit out. "EXPLAIN!!! NOW!" The teen shreaked in fear but suddently laid his hands firmly on his grip. His facial expression suddently grew relaxed. Then he yanked his head forward, hitting his sensitive nose and escaped while Derek was blinking the tears in his eyes away. Almost faster than a werewolf the human sprinted towards the door. Derek could hear Stiles mumbing something like "Sensei", "Thanks" and "steel head" as the door snapped back, leaving him more than confused behind.

A few minutes later Isaac came down, a scarf hugging his neck as he looked confused at Derek. "Derek, where'-"  
"Call Scott. Now." He roared with wide red eyes. Isaac wimpered but nodded, scrampering the stairs up. He better not anger Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles steals sweets and people break in

"Explain. Now." Stiles aped a certain alpha. "Bla-bla-bla!!! How could I? Sorry that I couldn't answer, my throat got almost ripped! I didn't get any air thanks to some badass claws! If I hadn't trained with sensei I were human-purée! Wait-I was choked because of her! Anyway... I really like ASL and it's pretty cool but I wanna keep my voice!" He rambled to himself, almost hitting his head with his rotating arms.

Since his collar of his t-shirt was ruined (thank you werewolf claws...) and his neck was bleeding (thank you again...) Stiles decided to take a shower. He ignored the pain above his shoulders as he scrubbed his skin, singing to "High way to hell" which blarred on the mobile phone next to his towels. Still huming, he finished showering and left in compfier clothes the room to get food. 

Hell, he knew it was the stress which urged him to eat but he felt like a pregnant teenie with his food cravings. Scott was everytime traumatised and whined when Stiles ate his pizza with prickles and chocolate on it. But Stiles really loved the flavor. It was almost as good as his mums favorite blueberry-starberry-cinnamon-muffins with a hint of vanilla. 

Apropos muffins... he really could need some for his nerves. He quickly patched his neck up and went down the stairs. Checking that nobody was watching (especially not his dad) he snatched the selfbaked muffins from his hiding place as well as some chips and jelly bellies. 

More than content with his prey, he retired to his room.

He was sure he hard faint wispering behind his window. Carefully putting his sweets away and his bat out, he acted like always. Plus, he kept his heart beat steady. Maybe they were werewolves. As two long shadows appeared on his floor he knew that he was being watched. 

Suddently the window was opened and two people were jumping in. Stiles swing his bat before they could even act.

Smack! Smack! "TAKE THIS-WHATEVER YOU ARE! AND THIS! AND-!....Isaac, Scott? What the- what are you doing here?" 

He looked confused at the two who laid on the ground, obviously in pain. He looked at his baseball bat, then back at the two. His eyes widened as he saw Isaac's lips quiver, light sobs escaping it. "Shit. I'm so sorry. Completely forgott about that..."

Scott who held his cheek coughed. "Really, Sherlock?" He pulled himself up, glaring at him. Stiles smiled bashful. "I thought you were Derek or Peter or some other crazy werewoves."he tried to justify himself. He even made the japanese bow. "米なさい." Isaac lifted his eye brow curiously and stopped crying. It was a tiny step forward.

Stiles tapped on his bed and opened his arms. "Cuddle?" Scott rolled his eyes but scouped over, leaving a bit place for the other werewolf who whined and jumped into a group cuddle. "Heh...we are a puppy pile." Stiles mumbled happily. The two weres were even more comfortable than his bed and it was the coziest warmest thing he ever knew until now. 

After what seemed an half eternity he pulled himself out the hug. "I really appreciate that you are here but why are you two here? And why didn't you-" he turned downstairs "don't use the door like normal people. .....Waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit- you are not normal anymore."

Scott rolled his eyes but looked unconfortable. "Derek send us. He said you smelled weird and that we should find it out. Without you finding out of course." Now it was Stiles turn to roll his eyes. "Really? Instead of coming here by himself he send his minions? He really is a tyran, isn't he?" Isaac snorted and snuggled closer.

"I'm training with a hunter." He felt the two werewolves stiffening around him. "And why?" Isaac wimpered. "Derek was so angry. He thinks you are betraying us." Patting him softly on his locks, Stiles snuggled closer. "I would never forget you. You are pack, hence family. I- I just felt weak. Being the only useless human. I mean Allison is a hunter, Lydia is a banshee and me?- I have to always relay on you all and it really irks me." 

For a while they didn't say anything. Finally, Scott pulled out the embrace. "Is he or she as badass as you were?" Stiles grinned. "More than it. She looks like a superfragile doll but could she kill your with her pinky while drinking this weird smelly but healthy green tea."he said. Scott hummed approvingly. "Then she's okay." "Really that's your criterium?! Oh Scotty." Stiles huffed, but smiled nevertheless. 

For a while they talked about everything, eating Stile's stolen snacks. They almost fell out the bed because the were laughing so hard about Stiles intimating his sensei. "Shit! We have to go back!" Scott suddently yelped as he looked on his watch.

This time he really fell off the bed. "We'll be going! Sorry!" Isaac squealed. "Hey, take a hoodie Isaac! You'll be freezing." Stiles said as the blond wanted to sprint towards the window. 

Isaac rolled his eyes. "I'm a werewolf. We're pretty warm." He pushed the hoodie away. Stiles pushed it back to him. "Nonono! Non! Iie! Net! And wanna hear it in spanish? No! You gonna take that hoodie because it's cold or I'll rip your teeth out.... with my throat!"

His angry face went blank as Scott suddently laid on the air, wheezing and drumming on the floor. "I'll take it, Derek." Iaac said, grinning widely. He completely ignored Scotts loosy attempts to calm down and get some air. 

Stiles hugged both and petted Isaac. The blonde made a happy noise and waved as he jumped out the window. Scott followed him but stopped on the window frame. "We won't tell him anything, pinky promise." Still chuckling, he left.

Stiles jumped on his bed. Today he almost got killed by an angry alpha, his alpha to be precisely, hit his friends and the best: he got his first puppy pile. What a day. With a soft smile he drifted into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek head hurts- a lot

To say that Derek was surprise was an understandment: One hour Scott and Isaac came back, cheeks decorated with the same marks of the unconscious werewolf in the woods. But more strange was that both looked content. 

Despite the annoying salty smell and his red eyes, Isaac was snuggled up in a hoodie which smelled suspiciously like Stiles, grumbling happily. 

Scott looked like a big puppy, muttering about how proud he was with a grin on his beaten face. It looked painful so why did Scott smiled?

"What did he said?" Derek growled. The surreal mood of the other two creeped him out and he wanted answers. NOW! 

Not that he really care about Stiles. But Stiles being possibly an ennemy while he was the informant of the pack, made him uncomfortable. He would never said it loud but he trusted Stiles. Even more than the others in the pack. 

Derek really hoped the whole Kate-affair wouldn't repeat. And if he was honest, Stiles safed and conforted the pack more than once and he challenged Derek, making him stronger. Without him they all would be breaking. 

"Heh." Scott laughed. "Ask him yourself.~ Stiles will show it  you if you'll ask him nicely. But it's not what you think what it is." His eyes were glimmering, his grin still on his purple dotted face made the crazy look complete. "I'm sooo proud of my bro!-And Isaac- don't say anything. It'll be revenge for his throat." 

With that he hugged the blonde who looked even more happier and left. Isaac gave no answer after that, he only disappeared further in the pullover, making more weird noises which sounded suspiciously like a puppy. It was truly frustrating. 

So Derek decided more or less voluntary to go to Stiles to investigate about his strange behaviour. He decided to jog to the Sheriffs house since he needed fresh air to clear his head. Carefully avoiding the allumated windows, he climbed up the tree to Stiles room, frowning as he spotted the brunette next to laptop singing in a foreign language. It sounded suspiciously like a magic spell. 

The chanting aside, it was a sight he was used to. Stiles sitting in the night on the bed, working. But knowing that Stiles had a secret made it feel weird. 

As usual Derek sneaked in. Or he tried to. He just opened the window and sat on the frame as Stiles screeched and whirled around, a baseball bat suddently in hands. The movement was fast and precise. Before Derek could react, the metall collided With a sick crack on his head. Pain bloomed inside his head as Derek stumbled on the windowframe. He fell down.

With a loud thudd his back collided on the grass, pressing all air out of his lungs. "Sourwolf?" he heard faintly. "Derek! Shit!" Somebody shook him roughly. "Dad! Somebody collapsed in our garden! Daaaddy-O!... Hey, big guy, stay with me! I'm so sorry for hitting your permafrowbrows!" Warm small hands were on his back, gripping carefully on his shoulders. Derek grunted as he were dragged slowly towards the house. He let out a pained wimper as his head hit something edgy. And again. 

The movement stopped. "Sorry, Der. I completely forgot that we have more than one killer staircase in this house." Der? Was he halluzinating? Stiles always called him weird nicknames but never gave him a nickname on his real name. Why now? Maybe he really halluzinated.

The sudden voice of the sheriff pulled him out of his thoughts. "Son, who is this?" "Uuuuuuuuhm. Miguel. He's from.... Colorado?" The sheriff sighed. "A werwolf?" 

Stiles sighed back. "A werewolf. He helped Scott and Isaac." Apparently Derek starred to much because Stiles turned around him. Thanks to his clearing vision, the werewolf could see his expression. He looked concerned and his heart was beating fast. It almost seemed that he seemed afraid of telling him something. "Dad knew since the Kanima incident. He would have found out definitively and now that he know he can find better excuses to trick the others. He won't tell anyone." Stiles smiled softly while his heart rate slowed down a bit.

Derek just nodded. Having the sheriff on their side was a big avantage. At least he didn't knew he was a H- "You are a Hale, right?" the Sheriff asked. Great. "Yes, sir."Derek mumbled. Now he defenetily would be kicked out or worse.

Somebody patted him on the shoulder and he jumped at the sudden contact. "We're truly sorry for your loss." The sheriff mumbled softly. Stiles nodded softly, looking at a picture of a woman next to the television. They sat in silence until Stiles suddently jumped up, scaring the two. 

"I'm going to change my clothes. They are muddy and look like they came from the zombie apokalypse. Ah- and pops, you can talk with Derek about sports. He trains like crazy. And he likes super-healthy food-just like you. Don't kill each other and see you later." With a grin he bounced upstairs.

Snorting, the Sheriff pointed at the worn out sofa. "Sit down, please. Stiles isn't too much annoying?" He looked at Dereks lifted eyebrows. "I take that as a yes. He stopped taking the addernal against his ADHD after Scott had been biten, saying that Scott couldn't stand it or so. I guess it's a werewolf thing then?" Derek nodded. That would explain his extreme hyperactivity as well as his rambling. 

Finally collecting the courage to ask the question which was lingering on his mind. "Why don't you arrest me now, sir?"

The Sheriff laughted. "Stiles bribed me with two days full of pizza to look further in your accusation. He even gave some tipps so we found out that your uncle was to blame. Even if I wanted to arrest you, I can't: you haven't done anything against the law." He laughted. "He was really persistent about that case and is talking really much about you and the pack so I could never get you in prison."

After a while he spoke again.  
"And while you are here, thank you for taking care of him and Scott. They would be still wandering in the woods or sneaking up some gangs."the Sheriff said faintly smiling. His heartbeat was steady, still Derek couldn't believe his words. Why would he thank him? Without the whole biting thing Stiles and Scott woulde be safe. They wouldn't fight for their lives almost every week and have a normal live. 

Everything didn't made sense.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is protective and tries to keep a certain sourwolf calm

Only a few days after after the Baseball accident, a new danger was on it's way. Isaac was the first one who notice it. He came back from running in the woods, sneezing like crazy. "The whole area reaks of wolfsbane." he sniffed, rubbing his nose. The pack stiffened instantly. "Where?" Derek growled. Since he got hit on his head, he was more iritated than normal and Stiles made sure too not annoy him like usual. Isaac flinched at his alpha's loud voice. "I-in the woods. Especially near the Neamenton." "Call the pack. You all will protect the loft and each other. I'll search for the hunters." Derek barked at the wide-eyed pack and ran in the forest, Stiles close behind him. "Are you stupid?" the human wheezed out. His condition got extremely better thanks to senseis training, but he still was Stiles, a human with fragile bones and skin. Not a werewolf. Especially not a werewolf who trained like a maniac and was Hunk in real life. "Stiles go back!" said maniac growled, starting to run faster. Suddently a loud was heard and with a yelp the werewolf fell down. Shiny metal had bit around his ankle and from the look of pain in Derek's face (mostly his eyebrows) it seemed to be poisoned with wolfsbane. Using all off his strenght, Stiles tried to wedge Derek's leg out of the trap. "I can do it alone." Derek gritted out, earning a half-hearted slap on his head. "I won't die from it, sourwolf. But it's deathly for you. So shut up and let the incredible beautiful and smart as well as strong Stiles Stilinski help you."

Something behind them creaked. Derek suddently looked wide-eyed. Then pain blossomed on the human's head and the world was as colorfull as with drugs. _Woah, were Derek's eyebrows that coulorful? Maybe he died them._ Stiles thought as everything went black.

  
"What happened to your eye brows?" Stiles asked as he woke up. His head hurted and there was an annoying ringing in his head. Plus everything was dim.

As his eyes reajusted to the light, he regnoiced Derek who was chained in front of him at a wall. Himself was being stapped at a chair. Which didn't move a milimeter and worsened his fears. _Where the heck where they? Hunters?_

"Hunters."the werewolf growled. His face was scrunched and the chains seemed to hurt him. Stiles, although his heart rate was faster than normal, grinned. "No shit, Sherlock! I thought it was a pink fluffy unicorn... And because we are at the subject unicorn: unicorns CANNOT puke rainbowns! They come from horses and every kid knows that they can't puke. And the rainbowns-"  
"Shut up! We probably are going to get tortured!"

"..."

"Yeah yeah and I'm a fairy. A fat pink fairy. And while we are at the subject torture... If they torture you, you have to calculate or doing something with numbers. At least that's what my Dad and the telly said. It-" His talking was disturbed by clacking steps. By the sound of it seemed to be two women. Stiles suppressed his upcoming fear and put his biggest grin on. _Let the show begin._

"Hello blondie number one and two.~"he said mockingly to both of the hunters which came to them.

He had to keep the attention away from Derek. At all cost. Stiles was able to survive wolfsbane but Derek did not. Well, Stiles could die by every knife, wolfsbane or not but that was something different, wasn't it? He yelped as he was being choked but still grinned. "Jelena, we start with this one first." Blonde number one hissed, her face like a wild animal.

The other just shrugged and gave her a knife before she gagged Derek.

"Let's begin."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek never felt that hopeless

They clipped the teen on a chair. And course Stiles had to make snarky remarks to anger especially blonde one. He didn't knew when to stop, Derek thought bitter and concerned.

Stiles didn't screamed as they cut on stomach, shoulder and neck. He only bit his teeth together, biting tears in eyes back. Still, he didn't stopped mocking the hunters.

Despite of the bad situation Derek couldn't help but to be impressed. The human really was strong. He didn't scream nor showed any fear but his heartbeat showed it clearly for Derek.

It was agony. Something inside Derek broke.

"Don't change. Wolfsbane."  Stiles bit suddently out. He held his puffy eyes focused on Derek almost red ones. The latter one didn't realised the stinging pain on his half transformed hands. "Anchor."

"Shut up!" The blondie number one spat at Stiles who managed a weak grin. "'kay. I'll shut up 'n' won't tell you were they are."he mocked, still holding eyecontact with Derek who tried to stop changing into his alpha mode. 

But his anchor didn't work. Anger had always worked, so why not now? He was angry- furious even but he still slowly changed into his werewolf form. 

But changing wouldn't help for both of them. Derek had to keep his head cool to safe Stiles. It had been his fault that the human was in such situation. Since anger didn't work he needed a replacement. What made him always angry? 

If the situation had been better, he would have laughed. The answer was right infront of him. 

Of course Derek was most of the time angry with Stiles but there was something more. It was like with his family, the warm urge to protect and hold the hyperactive human close.

Despite his pain Stiles smiled as the red in Dereks eyes finally faded. Then his eyes rolled back and he passed out. Blonde number two groaned. "Really? Seven minutes and thirty three secs? I thought he would last longer..." She turned to Derek who growled behind his gag. Her eyes were cold yet held a piercing heath behind them. "You are next mudd. When he wakes up, we'll see how long you an the boy last. But now I'll get my coffee first." With a muttered "pathetic" left the room. Blondie number one clipped Stiles from the table and tossed him on the ground, ignoring Dereks growling. A few moments later, the door was closed with a bang and both were alone again. 

The silence were worse than her harsh words. Only the soft puckering heart of Stiles kept him sane. In this moment he wanted to do nothing more than hold Stiles close to him and shelter him from all harm. Derek was sure he could trust Stiles his life. How did he never see the unwavering loyality of the human? Even training with a hunter, he did it only to protect the pack. If they would get out he would be nicer and opener to him and the pack, Derek decided. If they would get out. Derek couldn't use his hands to loosen the gag and without his alpha roar the chances of getting found by the pack were slim. 

He flinched as Stiles heartbeat stopped. Then it beat faster and the teen opened his eyes slowly. "What the? This shit hurts" Stiles whined but seconds later his eyes had his usual sparkle again. "See Derek? Agent movies and hunter training helps." At Dereks muffled growl, followed by rolled eyes, he laughed but then stopped, clutching his chest in pain and looked frowning at his bleeding wounds. Then his mood improved.

"Derek, we need to call our pack. Since you can't do it I'll do it." He smiled at Dereks baffled expression. "If you can take my pain then you can give me your pain. It was in one of Deatons books. There was something about blood connection that certain emotions can be transferred. I think alphaness, I don't know how it's called, can also be transpired so we could try it? Nod if yes." At Dereks answer he grinned. "I'll cut your finger. Don't rip my head of." he said as he hold his own bleeding finger. His expression was a little bit sour. "I really look like in chainsaw masscre or the walking death or a voodo doll. Bah! I hate blood." He reached his arm towards a scrapel, biting down a hiss of pain. Then he cut Dereks fingertip. Normally, it would have healed instandly but due the wolfsbane the wound remained.

"Ready?"

They fingertips touched, sending a warm shiver down Dereks spine. He felt power whirling inside him, freedom and the urge to strike down the his chains.   
Instead of letting it go, he  concentrated on channeling all of this emotions to Stiles.

The human let out a deafening roar out, shocking both. If Derek wasn't 100% sure that Stiles was a human, he would have sweared that he was an alpha. Derek even almost cowered like his betas did.

Faintly, he could hear howling and Stiles answered in a louder volume. A few minutes later the wall next to them busted open. "Peter!" Stiles cheered croakily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles bites a nose

"I'M FINE! COMPLETELY!" Stiles yelled as he tried to wiggle himself out of Derek's iron grip. The werewolf was currently trying to desinfect his wounds but it hurt. Plus, he felt vulnerable. "Sorry." Derek mumbled as the human wimpered softly. Instantly the wimpering stopped. "A wonder happened!" Stiles squealed, completely baffled. "Derek Hale said sorry! But it's not your fault, okay? I'm just a little whiny that's all. It's okay."

It wasn't okay. The whole pack (except a certain kanima) was walking on eggshells around him. Sure, Stiles neither liked being shoved around nor getting hit or sliced up but this was ridicous. Absolutely ridicous. He wasn't a baby nor had a fried brain or whatever. Also, he hated how stern the pack was around him. The lack of jokes and yelling made him crazy. Stiles needed to talk and touch people to feel completely content. Plus, he hated sitting around and watching telly lika a 5 year old while Derek was sniffing around somewhere. Alone again. Well, if Derek could be stupid, Stiles would do the same. 

Before the pack could stop him, he stomped in the kitchen, ignoring the painfull stinging of his cuts and the alarmed glares of his friends. Then he growled so loud at the empty fridge that the whole pack flinched. Isaac even tried to hide behind Erica. 

"Allison. Lydia. We are going shopping." Stiles bit out. He looked like he was ready to kill. Jackson suppressed a shudder. Was that really the human Stiles Stilinski? He looked more than a death god. To the stunned rest in the room he waved goodbye with a card which magically had appeared in his hand. "Tell Derek to use his brain next time when he's hiding things!" the human snorted. Isaac face went the same colour as the wall behind him and wimpered. "Oh no. Stiles will be so dead..."

Stiles however enjoyed himself greatly. He was with the two girls in the food section, debatting which cookies they should bake. After an emotional and lout battle of stone-paper-rock, they finally took vanilla. (Stiles ignored how Lydia sneaked the other box in the basket. And since the fridge was emptier than Scott's brain at a test, they simply bought everything which seemed edible. The cassier looked quiet doubtful at the mass of food infront of him and frowned as he saw Stiles multicolored face but with a wink of the card, he scanned the items in record tempo.

"That so was awesome." Allison laughted as they went back to the car. "That face of the cashier! His eyes almost popped out." She grinned at the two. "Next time we'll do that again." She put the music on the highest volume. "LET'S GO BACK, GIRLS!!" Stiles wanted to protest that he was a male but then his favorite music was blarring through the speakers and he had better things to yell. 

As Derek came home, Isaac and the pack starred wide-eyed at him, cookie crumbs at their corner of their mouth while Stiles was screaming to a Queen song in the kitchen while he killed some carrots with his knife. "Another one bites the dust. STAB! Another one bites the dust. STAB! And another- Uh... hey, Derek!"

"You should be in bed." Derek growled, trying to snatch the knife out of Stiles' hands. "You are not my mother, sourwolf!" Stiles bit back and stabbed the next carrot. Derek's eyes flashed which annoyed the human further. "I'm not. But I'm your alpha. You will go to bed NOW!" 

Everything seemed to freeze as Stiles bit Dereks nose. The whole pack gasped. Few seconds later, the human was out of the kitchen and had hid himself in Isaac's room.

Under the safety of the blankets, he finally cursed. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Why did he bit Derek's nose? Was it because he had read that wolves got disciplined like that? Or had Derek just annoyed him? Whatever the reason, he was generously screwed. Derek definetely would kick him out. His whole list was futile. 

He flinched as steps approached him and pressed himself against the wall. It seemed to be more than one. Did the whole pack came to lynch him? Maybe to tie him up and use him as a piñata as a team bonding to destroy the same ennemy while having fun? 

Stiles wished to have magic. Then he could make himself disappear. Too bad no letter from hogwarts came at his birthday which had broke hi tiny heart. He was a muggle running with werewolves. 

"Stiles?" a soft voice asked. The latter curled himself tighter in the blankets. Nice job in feighning innocence, he thought. "Stiles?" The human squealed as his shelter was pulled away from him. The pack, Derek and Peter luckily not included, starred at him. "What are doing there, Stilinski?" Jackson sneered.

Stiles paled and snatched the blanket back. "I won't be a piñata." he squealed. "What?" Jackson frowned and Scott laughted. "Chill dude. Derek is angry but he will survive.- And if he's going nuts we'll protect you. Pinky promise." 

"His nose will heal." Isaac chirped, trying to lift the mood. Stiles groaned and hid himself under the blanket. Erica snatched it away, crashing Stiles into a hug. "Great bite, batman."she chirped. Even Jackson got a positive comment for him.  "It was fun to hear him scream."he sneered and for Jackson it was a really big compliment. Stiles finally relaxed as they cuddled around him. He would figure his problem out. Hopefully...

After that, Stiles promised himself to care more individually for the pack. He involved the socially akward Boyd more in conversations with others, helped Isaac with a panic attack and more or less mothered Jackson by giving him more or less "accidentally" body contact because the kanima secretly craved it. Also, he continued his baking session with Lydia and Allison. 

Since more than the half of the pack didn't had a good childhood, Stiles also made sure to organise movie nights and build pillow forts to sleep there. Puppy piles were a must-have at packbonding and it was, next to the food, the highlight. The pack slowly but surely was growing closer.

Derek however, was still an enigma and Stiles didn't provoked him. Well, after the nose incident it was more than safe for him (and his throat) to avoid the werewolf and his teeths to protect his poor messed up life.

Peter, who was staying since the hunter incident with them, was unusually quiet. He didn't talk to the others as he used to and his snarky remarks seemed dulled. Even as Stiles tried to joke with him, the older just shrugged and and tried a smirk. He seemed unconfortable and Stiles was determined to find it out. He had a suspicion but he hoped it wasn't what he thought.

As Stiles confronted Derek about it, his reaction wasn't what the human had been expected. Okay, Derek was beyond pissed. His eyes were glowing red while his teeth shined like tiny daggers. "We'll rip your throat out" they seemed to wisper and Stiles barely suppressed a shudder. 

Stiles really liked his throat but he wasn't running away. Peter was hurt and it was his duty- why duty, he wasn't Peter's mum...- to make sure his little crazy family was allright. 

Still, he flinched as Derek's voice boomed though the room, probably deafening them all. "Don't you dare approach him! Peter is just a sick powerhungry bastard, trying to manipulate everybody around him! Stay away from him or I-"

Stiles did the only thing that came into his mind: he bit Derek's nose the second time.   
And run.   
Far, far away from that nose and its owner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finally understands

Derek starred in shock to the door Stiles had slammed. His nose hurt like he'll and he felt his anger anger coming back. 

Before he couldn't resist killing that teen, Derek ran into the woods. There, in the wide lonely place, he forgot for a few minutes the anger diracted at the teen but instead channeled his focus on his burning lungs. The wind was calming in his back as he patroled the borders. Only then, he dared to go back. 

On the stairs he found Isaac who pouted. "Stiles is with Peter." he grimaced. The walk didn't help Just the mention of his uncle made his bood boil. With firm and loud steps, he searched them- and stopped instandly as he threw open his bedroom door. 

He had expected a lot. Really a lot. Stiles and Peter sitting on the bed arguing or their typical bickering. But not this. He hated Peter but this sight of him was heartbreaking. 

A sobbing Peter was hugging Stiles like a overgrown toddler, seeking the close contact like his life depended on it. Seeing his sarcastic uncle so broken and vulnerable made Derek's heart clench. Even before the fire, he never saw Peter sad or even crying. Maybe his uncle hid more than he had knewn. 

After a while Peter's cries went more quiet and then only slowly only soft snores were to hear. Even in his sleep, Peter didn't loosen his grip. Stiles sighed but made no move to get out Peter's hug. 

Only now, Stiles looked at him. Angry honey colored eyes seemed to x-rayef his soul. "He lost his family, Derek. He lost your family." 

"..."

"He laid in a coma alone with his own thoughts. He didn't have any alcohol, drugs, family, friends, lovers or even cutting to forget this pain or to numb it. It broke him, Derek. You were able to train away you whole sorrow the whole time but he couldn't do anything of that. He only existed althought he rather wanted to die. They was nobody at his side. -Not even the rest of his family." He ignored how Derek flinched slightly, a frown on his face. "I really understand why he was insane at first. But he changed as he meet Malia, bonded with her again and found an anchor again. He was better and you? You shut him out." Peter wimpered in his sleep and Stiles eyes soften as he patted his blonde hair gently. "Let me help him. Please." 

Derek gulped. Had he really been that ignorant against his last family member next to Cora? Of course Peter had been in pain. And only Stiles seemed to has figured out why he acted so crazy. It had been the pain the whole time. Like him. 

He nodded to Stiles who beamed happily and cuddled closer to Peter if that was possible. Then, he smiled at Derek and patted closely beside them. 

"I won't cuddle with him." Derek growled and Stiles looked offended like he killed Stile's non-existent puppy. "Come here. He's your family and plus, he really seems to be the family type who needs cuddles but is too proud to admit it. Like you." Stiles pleaded, a warm smile gracing his lips. Derek choked down his arguments against it. Instead, he akwardly laid beside them. As Stiles pulled his slim (but weirdly more muscular than expected) arm around him, he stiffened. Since when did he had actual friendly body contact that didn't involve fighting? Derek didn't knew. He accidently touched Peter and the latters eyes shoot open. For a moment, they were blood red, then they changed to blue. Accept him. Stiles mouthed. Derek sighed. "Fine. He is pack." He concentrated of connecting him with the pack. 

The eyes of his uncle went yellow and Derek ignored that a tear which made its way down his face. Instead, he nuzzled closer to Stiles, secretely enjoying his scent. Not that he would admit that. 

Soft tapping was heard and a few moments later, Isaac poked his head in. "Oh." was all he said. But as Stiles patted beside him, he climbed onto the bed with a shy smile. Minutes later, the door was opened again, this tine by Allison, Scott and Lydia who dragged a grumpy Jackson with her. Without asking, they made themselves comfortable on the bed, just nodding at them. Just as Derek wanted to ask what the hell they needed, the door opened again and Erica and Boyd came in. "Hey. Looks like Peter is a part of our group now." she only stated and threw herself on the bed, followed by Boyd. 

"Not more people on the bed." Jackson growled and Stiles grinned, patting the kanima's child. " The more people the more cuddles, Jacky! It's like human yenga! Body contact and all that stuff what normal people do." 

Derek huffed but inside, a warm tingeling made its way into his heart. A packbond. And this time it was Peter they welcomed.


End file.
